


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Skype, Tumblr Prompt, but it could be romantic, live your dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KenHina Late Night Skype Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

Sendai was too far from Tokyo. Kenma thought that every time that he and Shoyo skyped. He loved seeing his friend over the screen and hearing his voice, but there was something missing. He wanted to touch Shoyo. He wanted to be able to rest his head against Shoyo’s shoulder or sit back to back while they played video games together. Skype was great, but it wasn’t enough.

“…and after practice I raced Kageyama to the store that Ukai-san work at, but I ended up tripping and scrapping my arm up pretty bad.” Shoyo was rambling on on the other side of the screen like he always did. He lifted his arm, showing Kenma the bandages all over his elbow. 

Kenma was lying on his side, his computer on his bed next to him, his eyes barely open. The small clock in the corner of the screen said it was 1:53am. That wasn’t unusual. The two of them often talked until the sun was almost rising and both of them were dead tired. Kenma never minded. He liked talking to Shoyo. 

He felt his eyes drift shut for a moment and didn’t bother opening them right away. He’d had a long day since Kuroo decided to start practice at 8 that morning. They hadn’t finished until 6 in the evening. Kenma was exhausted. 

“Are you still awake?” he heard Shoyo ask. There was a faint tapping sound and Kenma knew he was poking his screen. Kenma made a small noise to indicate that, yes, he was still awake, but the way that Shoyo kept tapping the screen made it clear he hadn’t heard him. 

“Ah, well, you have a rough day so I guess we’ll call it early tonight,” Shoyo was saying. “But hey Kenma.. Well, since you can’t hear me anyway, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am I got to talk to you today! To be honest, I’ve been kind of out of it recently. I love playing volleyball still, but I feel like something is off with me. I don’t know.” He paused and Kenma debated opening his eyes, but decided against it. “I’m just really glad I have you to talk to,” Shoyo continued. “You’re awesome! So, thanks for that.” Another pause, then: “Alright, well, I’m gonna go to bed too. I have to be well rested to kick Kageyama’s butt tomorrow! No way I’m losing to him twice in a row! Love you, Kenma! Night!”

He heard the skype call end and couldn’t stop the smile that had spread across his face. He was practically shaking from how happy he was. Slowly, he reached out to shut the lid of his laptop. 

“Love you too, Shoyo. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
